


A Party To Remember

by LeviathanDee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Just cute stuff ok, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanDee/pseuds/LeviathanDee
Summary: Dante was always eager for a party, especially if it meant having you, his beloved birthday-boy, on board.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Party To Remember

When it comes to Dante, a birthday must _always_ involve a mindblowing party. Especially if it was _your_ birthday. No matter how persistent you were with having a quiet outing, your loving scarlet devil would have none of it. It was all or nothing. Thus you lazily clutched onto his hand, the warmth of his palm pleasantly enveloping your skin, following his step during this moonlit evening.

“Where are we going?” Curiosity in your voice more prominent than worry, you squeezed his hand to gauge a reaction. Dante swished a stray, silver lock away from his brow before pecking your jaw to ease your anxiety.

“You’ll see, cowboy.” The devil’s playful words let a warmth bloom in your chest, the hair on the back of your neck standing to attention.

As the both of you continued to downtown Redgrave, you entered a small cobblestone alleyway, one resembling the streets of York. You noted a minuscule passageway that led to soft, amber lighting reflecting off of the walls. Getting closer to your objective, Dante pressed you lovingly to his side as the scent of his signature cologne filled your senses, pushing you towards a set of doors.

The entrance swung open, and so did your jaw.

“ _S_ _URPRISE!_ ” A jumbled blare of multiple voices, all belonging to the DMC crew, directed their congratulations at you. You were overwhelmed to say the least. Feeling an affectionate pressure on the small of your back, Dante kissed your shoulder, muttering a gentle ‘ _Happy Birthday Y/N_ ’ under his breath. It appeared as though his honeyed voice caused a pleasant static to travel up your spine.

The wishes were seemingly endless, your scorching hot cheeks blazing with the attention and love you were showered with. Each DMC crew member gave you affection in the form of lingering hugs, shoulder pats, or downright cuddling.

Moments passing, the ‘party’ resumed, everyone returning to their respective spots at the bar. You noted that some were already intoxicated, and happily swaying from side to side in their stools.

You turned to observe your surroundings, inhaling deeply. The club seemed exquisite, the surface of the dance floor polished to the point of resembling crystalline glass. Multitudes of vibrant lights beamed hues of violet and amaranth to the melodies blaring from the speakers. Even the gentle smell of glycerin in the air from the fog-machine lulled you into a sense of giddiness.

Feeling an almost velvety touch against your back, your devilish boyfriend wrapped his arms around you, cradling your midriff protectively. The both of you swayed side to side for a few blissful moments, basking in each others’ embrace before Dante finally spoke up.

“I paid off the club owner to have the venue for ourselves. I know how much you wanted a quiet night. So…” You turned your head to meet his gaze, grazing his stubbled chin against your cheek. Dante watched you expectantly, his pupils dilating whilst scanning your features. You hadn’t anticipated him to take what you said to heart, but the pure ardent love and care he rained upon you made your adoration for this man flourish rapidly.

A sudden thought jumped to mind however. Your Adam's apple bobbed as you swallowed thickly, panic building.

“Dante? Honey bear? _How_ did you pay the owner? You can barely buy a pizza without asking me for-”

“Shhhhh, birthday-boy. It's your day; the attention is on you now.” His arms coiled further around you, squeezing you tighter into his broad chest. The warmth from his closeness seeped into your frame, the toastiness causing you to melt against him.

“You’re in so much debt, Dante, aren’t you?” You sighed under your breath, unable to hold back your exasperation any longer.

“Shhhhhh. Not now, handsome.” After a short chuckle, he let go of your waist, only to grab your hand, yanking you onto the raised platform which could only resemble a stage. He placed a firm hand upon your chest, winking at you with silent reassurance. 

“Hey Nero! Crank up the _mood lighting_ and get those _drinks pouring!_ ” As these words flowed from your beloved devil, the music began to course through your veins. Numerous luminous lights glittered on the stage, your eyes widening with enthusiasm.

As the soft melody reverberated between the walls, you watched a seductive sight of swaying hips and an outstretched arm inviting you for a dance. Dante eagerly tapped his foot to the beat. Inevitably, you accepted his invitation. It was almost impossible to refuse such a handsome devil. With all the tenderness in the world, you placed your palm tentatively against his, Dante pulling you in like an irresistible singularity.

You moved gracefully, two bodies in harmony, the way only devoted lovers could.

Leaning into one another.

Giggling with each other.

Embracing the moment _together_.

You felt his chest against yours, a proud, drumming heartbeat synching to your own. This treasured moment appeared to drown out the rowdy crowd. The DMC crew bellowed, cheering your performance on with all the drunken fervour they could muster.

“You do love putting on a show, don’t you?” You craned your neck to meet his silver gaze.

“Only when I have someone to show off to.” Dante closed the gap between you, following the steps with ease. The elegant dance throughout the stage became a worshipping kiss. His mouth tugged at yours, murmuring his devoted love for you between each feverish exchange. You could almost hear the DMC crew cheering, apart from the few voices drunkenly wailing ' _get a room_ '.

However the loud group had nothing on the scarlet devil, his presence drowning out any other voices, the euphoric high of his scent and satin touch bringing you straight towards what can only be described as heaven. He captivated you in every manner possible. There was no doubt about it. Even as you swung your legs and waved your arms in unison, his gaze captured yours. Staring was the only other bodily function you could manage.

The way his locks appeared to flow in cascades, framing his chiseled features. The way his lips curled when he uttered your name with passionate ardour. The way his eyes resembled oceans of silver, a beauty so grandiose, you could _barely breathe_. 

"Enjoying the view?" Dante's voice had an almost whiplash-esque effect, kicking you back to reality, causing you to stumble over your feet. Before gravity could claim its victim, two herculean arms swooped you back up.

"Whoa there, cowboy. Did I distract you?" The playful manner with which his smile trailed along his mouth enraptured you once again. You ignored his comment, reaching up to his velvety lips, to place an affectionate, lingering peck upon the skin. A purring hum began to emit from the devil’s chest.

“I _did_ distract you, huh, handsome?” Unable to resist the chance to display his ‘ _guns_ ’, Dante flexed on the stage, earning him a mixed reaction of tuts, sighs, tongue clicks, and whistles.

“Hey, whoever whistled, _behave_ ,” the devil pointed to the crowd, before returning his arms to your hips, drawing you closer into an embrace, “listen, Y/N. There’s no other person I’d rather spend the evening with. I- _I’m_ _so damn glad you’re mine_.” Admittedly, you were caught off guard with this switch. You giggled, nuzzling closer into the side of his jaw, burying your face in the white hair. In turn, he tenderly cradled your head, relishing your scent, before uttering the few small words that would shape your evening.

  
“ _Happy Birthday, treasure_.”


End file.
